fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse X Akuma
Character Jesse © Bamf Akuma © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' Jesse: *skinning a rabbit* ... Akuma: *walking by, she sees Jesse, but decides not to say anything* ... Jesse: Hello? *sets down the rabbit* Akuma: *freezes, and looks over* Um... hello. Is there... something I can help you with? Jesse: No, is there something I can help you with? Young women don't normally travel all by themselves Akuma: ...I'm fine, really. I was actually just heading home. Jesse: From where if you don't mind me asking? Akuma: I was just practicing my swords play near the lake. Jesse: Hold it! I thought I saw something different about you.. your eyes... Akuma: *hesitates* ...yeah... th-they're different colors, sir... Jesse: Wow, that's the coolest thing ever! No need to call me sir, by the way. Huh. *stares at her eyes for a second* I've never seen something like that, you must be real lucky or something huh? Akuma: Y-you think so...? Jesse: Yeah I wish I had cool eyes like that! Doesn't everyone you meet tell you that? Akuma: N-no... they usually think I'm a demon or a monster in human form... Jesse: *laughs* A sweet little girl like you.. a monster? Hahaha.. Akuma: *blinks* Yeah, that's what they think anyways... I just try to avoid people. Sometimes I'll use a bandana or something to cover my red eye, so I can still go into town and get some things I might need. Jesse: Huh, welcome to my world Akuma: *confused* ...your world? What world is that? Jesse: *chuckles* Being ostracized for harmless features beyond your control Akuma: *frowns, puzzled* Oh, that was a figure of speech... but, what are you bullied for having? Jesse: *raises an eyebrow* You didn't notice? I'm half-elf Akuma: ...what's an elf? Jesse: What?? You haven't heard of elves? Akuma: *hesitates* Um, no... I haven't... Jesse: Well they're similar to humans I suppose.. but have pointed ears *points to his own* and arent usually very muscular... oh and live much longer! But um.. well I'm sure there's more, but I'm only a half elf so I don't really know everything... Akuma: *looks at his pointed ears* Well, that's cool - since they're larger and pointed, do you think that means elves hear better than beorcs? Jesse: I dont know.. I never really had anyone teach me this stuff *laughs* Akuma: Hmmm... well, okay. But... you never did say what you were doing out here. *looks at the rabbit* Hunting, maybe? Jesse: I live out here Akuma: Oh, you do, too? Jesse: Wait, you live out in the woods? Akuma: Erm... yeah, I do. Jesse: So you don't have a house or anything? Akuma: No, not really... I sleep in a tree, I consider that my home. Jesse: Wow! I've never met someone as woodsy as me, especially not a girl! Akuma: *blushes* Well, yeah... I like it here. It's quiet, and I can get almost anything I need from the natural resources within its boundaries. Jesse: Yeah I like it too! I don't have one place, though, that I live in. I'm always on the move, just camping by myself out here Akuma: Well, it's fun to move around... I just find comfort in knowing that my, erm... special tree, is always there. Jesse: Yes... a home would be nice.. Akuma: ...I thought so, too... I can only imagine what one would be like, though. Jesse: *shrugs* I wouldn't know, I traveled with my mom since birth Akuma: ...what's your mom like? Jesse: I.. didn't know her for long. She died when I was pretty young.. but she was always sweet Akuma: Oh... I'm sorry... Jesse: It's okay. You probably should be heading home.. I don't wanna keep you past dark! Akuma: *nods* Okay, bye, ummm... oh, I don't think I told you my name. I'm Akuma. Jesse: Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Jesse Torith. It's nice to meet you, Akuma. I'm sure I'll see you around Akuma: Okay, see ya! End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Jesse: *fletching arrows* ... Akuma: *is walking around, ends up finding him* Oh, hey, Jesse! What're you doing? Jesse: Oh hey! Just making arrows for hunting! Akuma: *nods* I was actually just going hunting myself. *shows him her sword* Jesse: You hunt with a sword? Akuma: ...yeah... it's the only weapon I know how to use, and can afford. I can use a little dark magic, but the arena hasn't thrown out any of those for awhile now. Jesse: Huh. Seems like hunting with a sword would be hard... Akuma: It is; there are certain animals, like the deer, that I'll never be able to get too... they've got great hearing, and they're much faster than I am. Jesse: Yeah, that's why bows are nice! I can shoot almost anything in the forest! Akuma: I kinda tried one of them, but... I just didn't like the feel of it. It'd be useful for hunting, but if I ever get another dark magic tome, it will usually suffice. Jesse: Hmm, I've always been good at it! I can't imagine using dark magic... isn't it scary? Akuma: ...not really. It actually makes me feel more comfortable... it's like it's familiar to me. Jesse: Really? I heard rumors that dark magic is a portal for evil gods.. *notices what he's talking about* I-I mean, obviously that's not true! I would just be scared if it were me, is all... Akuma: *nods* Yeah, that's what a lot of people say... dark magic is a mystery to most people, and they think it's a danger to society. Jesse: Yeah. Well that's cool you still use it despite how taboo its become... Akuma: *nods* I tried to read the light magic spells and the fire magic spells, but I couldn't... and using a bow was difficult, too... I still wanted a distance attack, to make hunting easier. Dark magic just kinda came to me... but um, how did you learn to use a bow? Did your mother teach you? Jesse: Well when I was a baby she hunted for us, so she had a bow. I don't remember her really teaching me, but by the time she died, I obviously learned to use it... Akuma: Hm. I think the bow is a pretty useful tool... but I'm happy with my sword and dark magic. Jesse: Yes, of course. That is good, be proud of what you enjoy Akuma: *nods* Well, I'd better get hunting; I'll see you later, Jesse. Jesse: Goodluck! '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Akuma: *washing her face near the stream, gently rubbing her bruised cheek with a cloth to clean the cut* Jesse: *walks up to her with some hand made fishing gear* Oh, hey Akuma Akuma: *looks up at him* Oh hey, Jesse; going fishing today? Jesse: Yeah, I just built a rod.. I'm not sure it'll work, but might as well give it a shot! Akuma: *nods* Okay, I'll finish up so I won't scare away the fishes. Jesse: *laughs* No, fishing can wait. How've you been? Akuma: Pretty good! The arena tossed out a lot of dark magic tomes the other day, so hunting's been a lot easier. I also signed up for the junior tournament, so I'm gonna be doing a lot of practicing. How about you? Jesse: Been doing some undercover work actually *chuckles* in addition to surviving out here Akuma: *smiles* Well, that sounds like fun... but I won't pry into that. Jesse: Oh, its okay, I don't mind at all Akuma: But how'd you get the undercover job? Jesse: Oh, I wasn't hired. You see, I go undercover as a human, to inspect the castle near here Akuma: Oh, that sounds like fun! Jesse: *laughs* it can be! I try to find out where they are weak, so I'll know where to attack someday Akuma: Why do you want to attack the castle? Jesse: The monarchy, they're the ones responsible for my mother having to flee when she became pregnant with me. They developed the laws meant to kill elves Akuma: Th-they would kill elves?! B-but... why? Jesse: We're different. Just like you and your eye. I guess they just can't understand it so they're scared of it. Akuma: Oh... yeah... I see what you mean... do you think there's a way we can, ya know... show them there's nothing to be afraid of? Jesse: I don't think so. If we can just get new, more understanding people on the throne though... Akuma: But how do we do that? Jesse: That's why I go undercover! Someday, I'll attack and now I'll know all the weak points... Akuma: Oh, I see! I wish you the best of luck, Jesse! I'm sure you'll do great... but um... would you mind if I go with you? Jesse: Why would you want to go? Akuma: To help you... I mean, if you were to get hurt, I could help you get out of there before they try to kill you. I don't want that to happen... Jesse: Yes, but it's not your family that was run out and discriminated against... I mean, why would you care so much? Akuma: Because I care about you! You're my friend... my only friend. Jesse: Really? ..you're my only friend too. Akuma: *small smile* I don't know what friends in the real world do, but as your friend, I'm gonna protect you in whatever way I can. So if you're gonna do something dangerous, I'm coming with! Jesse: Fair enough, but then the same goes for you okay? Akuma: *nods* Okay! 'End of Support A ' '''Jesse, Lone Hunter, and Akuma, Black Winged Angel Jesse and Akuma lived near each other in the forest for many years. Though he was prone to traveling, he always tried to stay close to her so he could help her hunt and of course keep her safe. Eventually, he sought his revenge on the corrupt monarchy, Akuma along side him the whole way. Together, they managed to get a new, more tolerant leader on the throne. Despite the changing of the law, though, people still always viewed them as different, and so the two friends continued to live their distant lives in the forest together.